The present invention relates to tent support systems and, in particular, to an internal, self-supporting assembly which utilizes a number of radially adjustable pole couplers. A pair of cast sleeve bodies couple together with a supported pole at aligned bores of a number of hinge arms. A pair of other poles extend from the sleeve bodies at a splay angle established by a pair of wing arms to form a support skeleton for an overlying canvas cover.
With the increasing popularity of outdoor activities, a resurgence of interest has occurred in the outdoor recreation and camping industries. A variety of designs for stable, collapsible frame tents have evolved to meet this demand. Such tents are designed to meet the needs of a variety of users from backpackers, to weekend campers, who camp from their vehicle, to outfitted camps that are established in remote sites from horseback or four-wheeled vehicles.
Many tent support frames utilize a number of small diameter (i.e. less than 1/2 inch) poles constructed of fiberglass, aluminum or high strength materials. The poles frequently contain elastic shock cords and typically mount through fabric loops or to sleeves or clips secured to the tent fabric. With the assembly and attachment of the poles to the tent fabric, the tent is erected and held taught. Some small tents provide self-contained support poles, which are permanently retained to the tent fabric.
So-called "sheep herder" tents have also shared in the resurgence of interest in camping. Historically, such tents were principally used by nomadic sheep herders. Now tents offering comparable functionality are being used by families and groups of hunters and fishermen for multi-day, base camps. The tents provide relatively large floor spaces and contain woodstoves and various camp support furnishings in a weather protected setting.
Traditionally, the support framework for such tents was mounted external to the fabric. More recently, internal frame support systems have been developed to more efficiently perform the same function with re-usable, lightweight poles.
One such support system is described at U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,698. Rigid sleeve couplers are provided which retain pole sections that can be rotated in the sleeves. Although the system adequately supports a tent and is susceptible to volume production with modular couplers, the couplers do not readily accommodate cabin style tents.
Another support system is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,238. This assembly provides hinged couplers which contain end support poles at a defined orientation to each other. Guy ropes, in turn, support the end frames and an overlying fabric cover. The couplers support the poles only in a single plane and are not able to contain longitudinal support poles, which are desired in a self-supporting framework.
Other couplers used in self-supporting frames are known which provide sleeves that are welded at defined orientations. A number of different types of couplers, dependent upon the location of each joint, are required to erect such frames. Interconnecting poles mount in the sleeves at specific structural locations and tarps are fitted over the skeleton.
The coupler of the present invention was developed to overcome the disadvantages of the foregoing systems. The present coupler provides a standardized cast fitting, which is sized to receive a number of tubular poles that radiate in multiple planes. The poles can either be cut-to-length or can telescope. Restrained extension arms radiate from tubular sockets or body pieces and determine a splay angle at the coupler for a pair of support poles disposed in one plane. One or more other support poles extend in a second plane and serve as a hinge pin for the coupler at aligned bores of included hinge arms.